A Change Of Life
by John Eon
Summary: Ash loses a battle defending his championship of pokemon Master. After he loses, he undergoes a few changes. My latest story seems to have a problem, so head to my part of the site to read it.


A Change Of Life   
  
Don't own pokemon, 'nuff said.   
  
  
  
The story starts out of Ash's room in the Indigo Plateau. Brock and Misty have been locked out. "Brock, how do you think he is?" He gave her a stern look. "Think, he's been champion for two years flat. He lost six to zero. Want to guess?" He asked, both of them knowing it was a rhetorical question. Misty turned to the door. "Ash, come on, let us in." she said in a soothing voice, like a mother to a young child. But there came no reply. "Brock, it's been two days, he hasn't come out to eat. We've tried everything else, now you have to knock the door down." He got a very irritated look on his face, but in the end did as he was asked. "Ash, I'm giving you to the count of three to open this door. One... Two... Three!" he yelled, ramming into the door full force, only to find it was unlocked. Misty was surprised, and looked at the door. "It's been unlocked since last night." Brock said, standing up. "How did you know?" She practically screamed. "There's a note." He said, walking to the bed. After examining it for two minutes, he sadly looked up.   
"Dear guys. As you know by know, I'm gone. I may be gone for days, weeks, maybe even years. I've left all my pokemon (excluding the ones with me) to you guys. You can decide who gets whom. I am keeping, Pikachu, Charizard, Cyndiquil, Muk, Bulbasaur and Totodile. I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I'm going to make a new name for myself, in both senses. Yours truly, Dan Joseph."   
Misty brought her hand up to her mouth as she sat down. "Ash, what's gotten into you?" She asked, knowing there would be no answer. Brock was the first to break the silence. "Smart of him to take who he did. Charizard, to get anywhere fast. Cyndiquil for cold nights. Pikachu for loyalty. Totodile for getting across water when Charizard is resting. Muk for scouting areas he cant get to. Bulbasaur for getting up cliffs and hills. He never let on he was smart enough to decide the perfect team for regular living and battling." Misty came out of the bathroom, she went in because something looked wrong. "The Blonde hair dye is gone, Brock." She whispered. Brock looked in the closet. "He left all of his clothes, too. He only wears this set. He's a lot smarter then he let on." Misty turned to him. "He had to get smart. New members of team rocket showing up here and there and Jesse and James getting lucky every now and then. He devised this years ago." Brock turned and looked out the window. "To make a new name for myself." Brock suddenly had a realization. "May God have mercy on us all!" He whispered. Misty turned to him. "Why, Brock?" Brock turned to face her, pale as the full moon. "His pokemon will remain loyal to him till death, they may join team rocket, and economy as we know it is gone to oblivion. If he joins team rocket, the world is in for the ride of its life." He said, turning back to the window. "God help us all." They whispered in unison.   
Ash made his way up the small hill easily. He had been gone for two days, and hadn't seen anyone who could possibly recognize him. He could no longer be recognized as the league champion, the prodigy of the world. He was already in Viridian City, his goal almost in focus. He would join the ones he hated, no loathed, for his entire life as a trainer. "May God have mercy on them all." He whispered, a smirk on his face. "We're here, Pikachu." He said to his small companion. "Pika pi pichu ka?" He smiled down at his little friend. "Yes I'm sure. We need to do this." Pikachu sighed a small sigh. After three minutes, he made it to a building. "Looks just like they said it would, I didn't think those two would actually tell me the truth." He said, walking in. A tall man in black with a red R on his shirt stood in front of him. "Halt, what do you want?" Ash gave a small smirk. "I need to speak to Giovanni." He whispered in a deadly voice. The man stepped back, his eyes never leaving him. "Straight down the hall, third left, take your first right, and then you'll see a large metal door bigger then the others. Knock three times, and stay to you left while walking in when he says come in." Ash nodded. "Thanks, pal. What's your name?" Ash asked. "Jeff. Yours?" Ash thought for a bit. "Dan. Bye." "Good luck." Jeff whispered. Ash gave another nod, and followed his instructions perfectly. "Come in." He did, while staying to his left. He gave a small bow in front of the desk, and started to speak. "My names Dan. I would like to join your little group." The face hidden in shadow smirked. "You may join, when you show me your pokemon." The man whispered. "Fine, but we have to go outside. My pokemon aren't... inside pokemon." He chuckled. In two minutes he was outside, and began to release his pokemon. "Go, Pikachu. Charizard, Cyndiquil, Muk, Bulbasaur and Totodile. Show him what you can do." He said, and began laughing again. They each did their own little thing. Giovanni began clapping. "Very impressive. Your suit will be waiting for you. Here is a map of the building. When you are finished changing, come to my office." Ash did a small salute. "Yes sir!" He said, as his pokemon did the same, or as best they could. Before Giovanni could leave, Ash threw something extra in. "Giovanni, I will train my pokemon my way, alright?" Giovanni turned around. "Fine, but if they don't turn out to be as strong as others, don't blame me." Ash smirked. "You got yourself a deal." He said, turning his own way to get to his room. After five minutes, he was back at Giovanni's door. Dan, you have a choice. Do you want to start off in a group or alone?" "Alone, for now." He answered. "That is all. Goodbye." Ash did his salute again. "Yes sir!" "Please don't do that again. I can tell you will be a promising worker. We will be equals. Only do that in public areas." "All right, boss." "Goodbye. Your first mission will be sent to you tomorrow morning. Be up by 6 A.M." "Right. Till then." He said, exiting silently.   
Brock and Misty ran as fast as possibly human towards the nearest police station. Brock was the first to enter. "Master Ash has disappeared!" He yelled, Misty not far in tow. Right away, the police scattered and went to do separate things. Brock and Misty waited to hear that everything was under control. After they did, they left. Before they left, one of the Jennys stopped them. "Is his Pikachu still here? It could probably sniff him out." Misty answered her question. "Of course she's not still here! She'd follow Ash to the depths of heck! Why wouldn't she be here?" Jenny stepped back in shock. "Sorry, early morning." In the meanwhile, Ash was getting his mission. "You are to first go and get something to eat. Then, there is a shipment of pokemon coming in to Cinnabar Pokemon Center. You are to intercept the package and bring them all here." "Okay, Jeff." Ash gave his thanks and went outside, in disguise, and went to the nearest restaurant. Once it was his turn to order, he got right on it. "Large no. 5, Dr. Pepper. Extra fries, extra salt. No mayonnaise, and to go." He said, then moving on to a table. His order was called up and he took his food, paid, and ate. He called out his pokemon and shared some with them. "Charizard, we need to get to the skies of Cinnabar Island. Fast." He said to the large red lizard. He recalled everyone and hopped on, Pikachu in front of him, tucked under the shirt so he wouldn't fall. In a matter of minutes, they were by a small hot air balloon, the pokeballs visible in packages on the back. He got in the balloon and had Pikachu knock them off while Charizard caught them and put them on the ground. He started driving the balloon towards the building. He had made his first job before lunchtime.   
Giovanni was surprised to see the balloon being led in so early. He got Ash and began to speak with him. "Congratulations, that was your first job, and in less then an hour! As custom, you choose one of the pokemon to be yours. They will be placed on a monitor for you to see inside of them." "Thanks, sir." He added quickly, as some of the members started to turn around to him to see that he pay all due respect to Giovanni. After an hour, all the pokemon were on the monitors, for Ash to pick. When he came to the outline of a Pikachu, he asked if it were male. "Yes, it is." Said one of the scientists. "How about it Pikachu, another Pikachu?" Pikachu got on the table and started to look at the other Pikachu. "Pi, pikachupi." Ash chuckled. "We'll take the Pikachu." He said to the scientist. "Excellent choice. Take your pokemon and give it a name." Ash called out the Pikachu. "Hey little pal, what do you want to be called?" He asked it. He knew the Pikachu language well enough to understand that it wanted to be called 'Pikachan'. "Alright, Pikachan. We'll begin training after lunch. And in your native tongue, my name is Pikapi." Pikachan nodded, and noticed Pikachu for the first time, and they instantly began running around playing what seemed to be tag. "Cute, come on guys, there'll be ketchup." He said turning around, the two friends joining him after hearing the word, 'ketchup'.   
Jesse and James were eating when they heard the news. Jeff had come running up to them. "Did you guys hear? There's a new guy with pokemon that hijacked a hot-air balloon on their first job!" Jesse turned to Jeff. "You're joking!" Jeff shook his head violently. "No, in fact, here he comes. Hey Dan!" Ash turned to Jeff; only to see the two he thought the last he would see. "Hi Jeff." He said. "Who're they?" He asked, nodding to Jesse and James. James turned his head and began to talk. "I'm James. This is Jess..." He stopped when he looked at the guy. "Do I know you?" Ash shook his head. "No, I don't think so." James started to talk again. "Meet me at the door in five minutes." He whispered to Ash. Jesse looked at him also. "I'm Jesse. This is Meowth. He's the only pokemon in the world who can speak the human language." Meowth then nodded his head. "It's true. An' I could swear I've seen ya' before." Ash was growing impatient. "What's the matter with you folks? I don't know you, or at least I didn't." He said. He then got up to leave. In five minutes, he did meet James at the door. "So, I didn't think you would actually join. What made you do it, Ash?" Ash began to chuckle again. "So you figured it out, eh'. 'Bout time someone did. Meet Pikachan. He's new to my little group." Pikachan looked up and gave a cute little smile. Pikachu, though, stayed weary to James. This made James laugh. "Don't worry, pal. You're on our side now. I can't steal you." This made Pikachu lighten up, and she and Pikachan gave James a small hug on the leg. "Okay, you can let go now. Thanks." He said. "Cute little fellows. Have fun, Dan." He said, winking.   
Ash had been with team rocket for three weeks now, and already had people begging to be his partner. He teamed up with another beginner like himself named Jerry. Since he wasn't sharing his room with anyone yet, and it supported two beds, he invited him to stay with him. That night, he laid two small sleeping bags with lightning bolts all over them on the floor. Pikachu and Pikachan got along very well. He was thinking they would. The training was going fairly well, seeing as he was a low level Pikachu. He was really doing well on his rapid fire and quick attacks. He is probably going to end out the fastest Pikachu on earth. Pikachu, the most powerful, Pikachan the fastest. Some really freaky Pichu is going to come, he could tell. Jerry walked in all of the sudden. "Who're the sleeping bags for? Too small for any human." Just then, Pikachu and Pikachan walked in. "Here's the answer for my question." "Yes it is, and they seem to like you already. It normally takes five hours at the least. You're lucky." Ash said. Jerry smiled. "I think these two are going to end out the best pokemon in the corporation." Ash turned to Jerry. "Want to hear a secret?" "Sure." "I can probably beat Giovanni right now. I'm just not showing it right now." Jerry started laughing. "Good one, Dan." Ash got serious. "I'm dead serious, pal. Dead serious." Jerry shut his mouth and retaliated. "I know. I'm just as strong as Giovanni." Ash got a mischievous grin. "You do know we could easily over-run Team Rocket, and become equal millionaires?" Jerry also started grinning. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. And, I'm here to do just that. I suggest we make plans." "I agree. Let's get to work." And for the next two years, they kept planning and pulling jobs. By the end of two years, Ash had his regular pokemon along with, Electabuzz, Houndoom, Kingdra, Jynx, Marril, Dodrio, Dugtrio, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Vileplume, Misdreavus, Meganium, Typhlosion, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. He himself was able to take on almost any of his pokemon. He can dodge a punch from Hitmonchan, a kick from Hitmonlee. These were good traits, according to Giovanni, meaning that, soon, he could possibly be the second in command soon. The first time Giovanni said this, though, Ash smirked when he turned away. 'Fool,' he thought, 'Keep your eyes on your back, because one of these days, you're mine.'   
Little known to Ash, Giovanni was planning the same thing he was. It seemed Team Rocket was turning into nothing but sabotage and espionage. One day, Ash woke up late at night because he could feel something new was going on. He suddenly heard Pikachu moaning. He looked down to see a yellow egg lying by her feet, Pikachan patting her head gently. Jerry started to stir. "Ash, what's up?" He asked, still very groggy. "Pikachu just had an egg. Should hatch in two days. You alright Pikachu?" He asked, kneeling down and picking her up. "Pi, Pikapi. Pi pikachu." She said. "What'd she say, Pal?" "Goodni... How did you know my name was Ash?" Jerry looked up and smirked. "Little cooperation from James and Meowth. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Ash just looked blankly at him for a minute, then answered, "Because now Ash Ketchum is dead. There is no Ash Ketchum, but Dan Joseph." Jerry laughed a little. "Whatever you say, Dan. Goodnight." "Goodnight." Ash said, thoughts running through his head. Finally, before sunrise, he came to a conclusion. James, Meowth, and Jerry know too much to be healthy enough for him. So, they must be transformed into nothing but the past.   
Translators on   
"Pikachu, are you okay?" a nervous Pikachan asked, noticing that Pikachu was still awake. "I'm alright, but I just found something out. I've been with Ash so long; I learned to know what he's thinking. See that guy over there on the other bed?" She asked, nodding to the bed on her other side from her trainer. "Yes, what about that guy?" Pikachan asked, curiosity getting the best of him. "Well," Pikachu began, "He's become too much of a problem for Ash, and so have another few, possibly three more. Two for sure." "So?" "Well, what do you normally do to problems?" Pikachu asked, a little agitated with her friend. "Get rid of them. What's that got to do with... Oh. Oh! I understand. We're going to ask them to leave, politely." Pikachu gently knocked herself on the head. "Try again, Pikachan. What else do you do with problems?" "I normally get rid of them. Oh! Now I understand, we have to get rid of them!" "Bingo, bud. We do the jobs tomorrow, separately, under Ash's command. He'll tell us who to go after." "Okay. See you in the morning, Pikachu." "Goodnight, Pikachan."   
Ash, Pikachu and Pikachan got in some sleep before the next day. He waited until Jerry left to start talking with Pikachu and Pikachan. "Listen, I need you two to do a small favor for me. No questions asked, alright?" Pikachu spoke up for the both of them. "Yes, we understand." "Good, Pikachan. Do you remember that Meowth that can talk? I need you to get him to come with you into a secluded room, and then demolish him. Pikachu, do the same with James, all right? Don't do anything with Jesse; I'll talk to her. Now, GO!" He said, holding the door open for them. They each went their separate ways. They each went to where they knew their targets were.   
Pikachan ran to where Meowth should be at the time, which was sleeping in his room. He walked up to the door and gave a few light knocks that he knew Meowth would hear. "Come in." A groggy but scratchy voice said. Pikachan walked into the room after jumping for the doorknob, then noticing a cat door. He slowly walked up to Meowth. "Hey, ain't you Ash's new pikachu?" "Yeah, but I've got a message for you. Are we alone?" "Yeah, and there ain't any cameras, neither. What's up?" "Well, it seems you've become a, how to say it, thorn in my master's side. I'm here to demolish that thorn." He said, his hands behind his back. Not known to Meowth, his hands were collecting a powerful amount of electricity. "You can have it the easy way, or the easy yet messy way. Which is it?" He asked, diverting time. "Well, if I have a choice, I take, NONE!" Meowth yelled, leaping at Pikachan. His last mistake, thought Pikachan, as he brought his hands out from behind him and threw the ball of energy at Meowth, hitting him square in the forehead. Meowth was dead before he hit the ground. "Well, I took out nine lives in one hit, sad." Pikachan said to nobody as he turned and began practicing how to say he found him like he was, no head, spread-eagle on the ground.   
Pikachu, however, was having a harder time getting James into a room alone. But she finally did it, and when she did, she wasted no time in destroying him. But, with her luck, she just had to use agility to get to the other side of the building, not looking guilty in the least. When Ash saw that James had finally left Jesse's side, he slowly walked up to her. "Whaddya want, kid?" She asked grumpily. "Did James tell you?" He asked, hoping she knew what he was talking about. She looked at him. "If you mean when he came back from talking to you, then, yes, Ash, he did. Why?" He shrugged. "No reason. Will you please come with me?" He asked her. "Yeah, sure. All it could do is kill me." She said, a small smile on her face. But it will. Ash thought to himself as he left the lunchroom, Jesse in tow. After a few minutes of twists and turns, they made it to a large empty room. "What do you want, Ash?" She asked, looking at him like he was a madman for dragging her here. "Oh, you know what, I forgot something. Wait here and I'll be back in a minute." He said, turning and exiting the room. When he was a good distance from the room, he called out a pokemon. "Hitmonchan, come out." He said, tossing a small ball in front of him. "Wassup, boss?" It calmly asked. "Well, a little ways down the hall, a woman with very long red hair is waiting for me. I need you to go in there and destroy her." Hitmonchan was taken aback at these words; he thought it was illegal to kill. "But, since when did the law make it legal to kill?" "She has become a problem to us, especially me. And if I have problems, you and all the other pokemon have just as big problems. If you don't want to, I completely understand." He said, but Hitmonchan was angry. Nobody gave his master problems, nobody. "I'll go, and do the job nice." "Thanks, pal. Don't tell her I sent you, either." "Right." Hitmonchan answered, turning and angrily stalking towards an angry Jesse.   
The next day, three funerals were held in a local cemetery. They belonged to Jesse, James and Meowth. They were all killed around the same time of day. James was found charred black to the bone. Jesse had been found with a broken neck, and Meowth lying spread eagle on the floor, his head missing. It seemed very strange to everybody that they were killed inside the HQ. Ash, however, came to terms with Jerry. Tomorrow, they make their moves against Giovanni. They plan on taking over Team Rocket, once and for all. Little known to Jerry, Ash has the whole plan modified for Ash's complete and total rein of tyranny. The world of pokemon will crumble at the feet of Ash and his pokemon.   
It had been two years since Ash disappeared, and police stopped searching. Brock and Misty left for the other side of the world, where they would never hear Ash's name again. Police had bigger fish to fry, the Team Rocket breakout. Ever since the disappearance of Ash, they had an enlarged breakout of thievery, but there have been fewer murders in these thefts. Police are baffled.   
Ash and Jerry slowly made their way to Giovanni's office, guns in pockets, pokemon on belts, and Pikachu and Pikachan walking behind. What was going on was going to be inevitable. Ash stopped at the door to Giovanni's office. "Here we go." He said as he knocked on the door. "Come in." Giovanni said. Ash and Jerry walked in, Pikachu and Pikachan right behind them. "Ah, Ash, Jerry, go ahead and stand side by side so I can talk to both of you." Giovanni said. As Jerry stepped out from behind Ash, Ash reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun. "We've come to talk business." Jerry said, pulling out his gun. Ash smirked. "Pikachu, Pikachan, put the plan into action." Jerry said. The pokemon didn't move. "Dan, something's wrong with your pokemon." Ash turned his gaze to Jerry. "Actually, everything's working as planned. Pikachu, Pikachan, get the real plan into action." Ash said, while Pikachu jumped onto Jerry's neck, while Pikachan took the gun from him. "You know Jerry, I've taken enough from you. You've always thought you could control my pokemon, thinking you were better then me. Pikachu, do the job." Ash said. Pikachu was more then happy to do as asked, as she formed her right hand into a small gun form. A small ball of electricity formed at her fingertips, and was launched straight into Jerry's back. As the smoldering body fell to the floor, Ash turned back on Giovanni. "Now, Giovanni, we will discuss a small contract. Actually, we won't. I've already made one. You'll sign it. Deal?" Giovanni was too scared to speak, so he shakily nodded his head. After he signed, he seemed to calm a little. "What's making you so calm?" Ash asked, raising the gun to Giovanni's forehead. "I signed so you wouldn't kill me!" Giovanni yelped. "Now when did we make that deal?" Ash asked, as he pulled the trigger, silencing him forever.   
The shot rang through the building like, well, a shot in a building. All the members ran to Giovanni's office, to see Ash walk out. "Team Rocket members, I am the new owner of this corporation! Someone please clean up the mess in this office, there are two bodies, and blood everywhere." Ash said, making his way to the pick-up room for deliveries, Pikachu and Pikachan acting as his bodyguards. From then on, Ash made a large ascent to becoming ruler, of the world.


End file.
